Me di cuenta
by MariSeverus
Summary: Luego de todo lo sucedido con el ministerio, Dolores Umbridge y Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape se da cuenta de que no debe perder más tiempo y decide decir algo que ha estado rondándole en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.


**N/A**: _Un programa de televisión me inspiró, como siempre. Quiero escribir la idea que más o menos me dio, si es que recuerdo todo lo que vi ese día._

**Summary:** Luego de todo lo sucedido con el ministerio, Dolores Umbridge y Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape se da cuenta de que no debe perder más tiempo y decide decir algo que ha estado rondándole en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, solo la idea y alguna que otra cosa. Todo lo demás pertenece a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

_— Espero que les guste._

* * *

Severus Snape se había sentado en una silla junto a una cama de hospital y mirando atentamente y sin parpadear, a la gran subdirectora de Hogwarts. La escuela de magia y hechicería que se suponía era un refugio seguro para los niños.

Pero no era así después de todo.

Se le veía frágil y disminuida bajo las sábanas. Apenas se movía y su respiración parecía tensa y dificultosa. Dudó por unos momentos, pero luego de reflexionarlo, preguntarse si estaba despierta, dijo su nombre suavemente.

_Minerva_.

— ¿Severus? — dijo ella sin abrir sus ojos, en un débil murmullo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No debería estar aquí.

— Tonterías. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que estés bien.

La mujer había abierto los ojos finalmente y los había posado sobre los negros ojos de su contra parte. Había ladeado la cabeza para mirarlo y Severus pudo ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Aún así ella no desistió y arqueó una ceja en respuesta, sonriendo débilmente.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de que no hayas comenzado a soltar improperios en mi contra, por haberme arriesgado a luchar contra ella y los magos del ministerio?

Por un momento que le pareció eterno, Severus Snape no supo cómo responder a ello y simplemente se limitó a alzar una mano a modo de ofrenda de paz.

— Sí fue arriesgado, no lo niego, pero dejemos las hostilidades para otro momento. Así como estás y te ves, no creo que sea lo mejor.

— Qué considerado. Me atrevería a decir que...

Pero guardó silencio de inmediato y el jefe de Slytherin le observó aferrarse a las sábanas y cerrar los ojos, contraerse ante lo que parecía ser un ataque doloroso. La mujer en la cama había dejado escapar un suspiro de incomodidad y por un momento, él no supo qué hacer al respecto. Había dado un salto en la silla e inmediatamente se había puesto de pie, inclinándose hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Minerva? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

— Sí... todo está bien. Es solo que... — la mujer susurró, abriendo los ojos nuevamente y encontrándose con el pálido rostro del profesor de pociones, a un palmo de su rostro. — mi corazón estuvo detenido por un momento, luego de los hechizos paralizantes a mi pecho y... tengo estos espasmos de dolor de vez en cuando.

El hombre había asentido en silencio, mientras ella regresaba paulatinamente a la normalidad, respirando lentamente y ciclos cortos para evitar causar otra ola de dolor como aquella. Podía escucharla tragar con fuerza, mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama para encararlo. Luego de verla luchar durante unos segundos y preguntarse si debía ofrecerse para ayudar, la mujer volvió a ladear la cabeza en dirección al hombre sentado a su derecha, quién permanecía expectante.

— Severus... ¿podrías?

Se había puesto de pie, inmediatamente y como si le hubiesen pellizcado. Se inclinó en la camilla, sobre ella, con su cabeza en su cuello y para que ella pudiera rodearlo con sus brazos y tratar de sentarse.

Había puesto su brazo alrededor de ella para impulsarla hacia arriba y la mujer se había aferrado a sus hombros, lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía.

Al separarse de ella, luego de que estuviera en un mejor nivel, había comenzado a añorar su calor.

— Gracias. Pero Severus... no deberías estar aquí. Deberías estar con los niños y protegerlos de esa malvada mujer. Quién sabe que puede estar pasando por su mente, justo ahora que me tiene fuera de su camino.

Snape había inspirado levemente y ella observó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Imposible, Minerva. Luego de ver lo que sucedió, los profesores se fueron directamente contra ella y han decidido reclamarlo al ministerio por sus acciones. Por ahora el asunto se ha detenido.

— ¿Y qué hay de Hagrid? ¿Logró escapar?

Snape había asentido, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y a Minerva McGonagall no se le escapó su expresión de... ¿_tristeza_? ¿Culpa acaso?

— Hagrid sobrevivirá, me temo. — dijo mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo. — parece que solo tú recibiste la peor parte de todo este asunto.

— Entonces te agradezco las novedades, pero creo que debes volver a Hogwarts. Sin mí y sin Albus, me temo que solo quedas tú, Severus.

Pero y aunque lo hubiese dicho, Severus Snape no se había movido de su asiento. Ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado lo que había dicho.

— Severus... ¿sucede algo? Te ves...

¿Culpable?... sí. ¿Aturdido quizá? También.

— Dime... ¿hay algo más que yo deba saber?

Tenía tiempo luchando con ello y lo aplazaba por una cosa u otra, pero ya no quería esperar más. Lo había visto una y otra vez, gente que apreciaba y a la que jamás volvía a ver por la guerra y las bajas que tenía. ¿Por qué entonces seguía esperando a que las cosas se resolvieran por sí solas? Eso jamás pasaría, tenía que tomar la iniciativa y hacer que sucedieran.

— Severus... _por favor_... me estás asustando.

— Minerva... he estado pensando...

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida, mientras el hombre abandonaba la silla y se sentaba en la cama junto a ella. Ese no era el Severus Snape que conocía y comenzaba a sentir miedo, a sentirse mortificada de que algo más pudiera estar sucediendo en su ausencia.

— ¿Qué cosa, Severus? — dijo suavemente, mientras el hombre observaba a la pared frente a él, con las manos sobre su regazo. ¿Por qué evitaba el contacto visual con ella?

— He estado pensando que la vida es muy corta y mucho más en esta guerra que lamentablemente tenemos que soportar. Llegué muy tarde y lo siento, Minerva. Llegué en el momento en el que los hechizos te golpeaban y te vi caer al suelo. Fui lo más aprisa que pude y solo pude decir cuatro cosas. El rostro de la _"directora"_ ni siquiera se inmutó en cuanto me incliné para tomar tu pulso y saber si estabas viva siquiera._"Estaba en mi camino, irrumpiendo con el deber común y la prioridad de proteger a los niños y darles una mejor educación"_. No estuve donde Albus esperaba que estuviera y llegué muy tarde y allí estabas en el suelo, casi puedo decir que indefensa y herida.

— No estoy herida y mucho menos indefensa. — escuchó que ella había respondido a aquellas palabras y entonces el profesor de pociones suspiró y continuó.

— Guardó su varita y simplemente dijo: _"Estoy segura de que estará bien al rato. Ella es una mujer fuerte... ¿o no?"_ No dije nada y la miré irse por uno de los pasillos contiguos, mientras aquellas personas la seguían en silencio... sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Llegué tarde, Minerva y no puedo dejar de sentir que es mi culpa.

Y también había sentido una mano sobre uno de sus muslos, mientras inspiraba audiblemente.

— Esto ha de estar destrozándote los nervios, Severus. Sentirte como un ser humano por unos minutos. Pero tú no tienes la culpa, así que no te desmorones. — susurró, sonriendo suavemente.

— No lo entiendes, Minerva.

La mujer no dijo nada, pero le dio la impresión de que podía ver lágrimas en los ojos de aquel hombre. Quizá era idea suya, tal vez estaba viendo mal a causa del dolor.

— Entonces explícamelo, Severus. ¿Acaso tú...?

— Sentí tu pulso por un momento y en gran parte me alivié de que estuvieras viva. _Sí_, en gran parte y por que siento que debí ser yo quien estuviera en tu lugar. Debí ser yo quien tuviera aquella conversación con esa horrenda mujer y no tú. De pronto te vi herida, te veo ahora sintiendo dolor y pienso...

— Un momento, Severus. — murmuró la mujer y Snape guardó silencio. — Mírame, vamos... mírame.

No quería admitirlo, no quería siquiera verla a los ojos pero ella insistía y palmeaba su muslo con suavidad. Tratando de llamar su atención.

Ladeó la cabeza para observarla y entonces ella confirmó que sus ojos no mentían.

— Acaso estás... ¿triste por mí, Severus? ¿Culpándote por algo en lo que no tuviste nada que ver? Severus... fui yo quien no tuvo el valor para tener una conversación con esa mujer. Fui yo quien quiso aplazarlo, dejarlo pasar y quien expuso a los niños a un terrible peligro. Yo soy Minerva McGonagall, Severus. La gran subdirectora y sin embargo no hice nada.

El profesor de pociones no dijo nada y ella pensó agregar algo más, pero otro espasmo se cruzó en su camino y el hombre pudo sentir su mano aferrándose a su pierna. Pudo escucharla gemir de dolor y ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos cansados y en su pálido rostro. La impotencia seguía allí a flor de piel y le había llevado a tomar su mano entre las suyas y apretarla en señal de fortaleza.

Porque si ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, pues que le permitiera darle un poco de la suya.

Y una vez más, paulatinamente, el dolor cedió pero él no soltó su mano en ningún momento. La jefa de Gryffindor permaneció con los ojos cerrados, mientras Snape aguardaba sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber cómo ayudar.

¿Por qué ella y por qué no él?

Recordaba el frío glacial en medio del pasillo, mientras estaba inclinado ahí junto a ella. Buscaba señales de vida, por dentro gritaba: _"Vamos, Minerva... levántate ahora. Ponte en pie y hechiza a esa mujer hasta que sienta el mismo dolor que sientes ahora"._

Podía recordar la agonía de verla caer como una muñeca de trapo, en medio del suelo y de forma muy poco natural. Apenas con un sonido sordo y viendo su sombrero de punta, rodando en el suelo hasta sus pies y su túnica rasgada por la fuerza de los hechizos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza.

— Severus... — escuchó y abrió los ojos suavemente, dándose cuenta de que ella le miraba apenas como una débil luz apunto de extinguirse. — ya no puedo... ya no tengo fuerzas para esto. Yo no... sé si creer, si seguir teniendo esperanzas de que lo lograremos.

¡Oh no! _Ni se te ocurra perder las esperanzas. Si no... ¿quién me las dará a mí cuando esté en ese hoyo negro y sin salida?_

— Minerva... ¿puedes confiar en mí? ¿Confías en mí?

— Severus...

— ¿Sí o no?

Esperó por verla asentir y entonces inspiró en silencio, profundamente.

— Entonces confía en mí de que todo esto pronto terminará.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

Y había visto algo que creyó extinto. Una sonrisa suave, pura y sincera. No había sarcasmos ni odio de por medio. Solo una sonrisa suave, ligera.

— Crees en mí y confías en lo que digo, así que solo hazlo.

La mujer había asentido sonriendo y él había soltado su mano paulatinamente, añorando tenerla de vuelta y preguntándose si así sería con lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero decírtelo antes de que Albus regrese y no tenga tiempo luego. Antes de que la guerra se interponga en el camino.

— ¿Qué cosa, Severus? — su voz sonaba mortificada, asustada. Pero no era nada malo. O bueno, no para él y no sabía si para ella.

— Cuando te vi allí, en el suelo, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Creí que morirías y me dije que era un imbécil por haber estado esperando y no haberte dicho esto antes.

Ella había aguardado silenciosamente, más sin embargo el hombre no dijo nada. En cambio había posado ambas manos sobre la cama, inclinándose hasta estar a un palmo de ella y acariciando sus labios con los suyos. Suavemente, apenas un roce.

— Debí haberte dicho antes que te amo, Minerva. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, aunque ahora deba irme. Descuida, todo estará bien y tu único deber ahora es... descansar y mejorar para regresar a la escuela. — había dicho entre sus labios, separándose rápidamente y abandonando la habitación con la misma rapidez.

Quizá no quería escuchar su respuesta y mucho antes de que ella pudiera empujarlo y decir que estaba loco. Que ella lo odiaba y que no quería tenerlo cerca ni un minuto más.

Moría por saber su respuesta, pero quizá era mejor no saber.

— ¡Potter! — maldita sea ya sé que Black murió, pero aún así no es la idea el descargar tus frustraciones con otros. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. — ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?

— Solo trato de decidir qué maldición utilizar sobre Draco, profesor. ¿Qué me aconseja?

— ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Yo... 20 puntos menos por...! ¡Ah, pero si el reloj está vacío ya! Sin duda se han manejado para que la profesora Umbridge los dejara en números rojos, ¡qué novedad...!

Pero había guardado silencio al escuchar un sonido seco que aumentaba su intensidad conforme se acercaba. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y ambos estudiantes hicieron igual que él.

Deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

Ella estaba allí, apoyándose en su bastón y sosteniendo su capa de viaje. Mirándolo con una expresión de severidad, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Y el tonto de Potter se había acercado para tomar su abrigo y ella había dicho un débil: _"gracias, Potter"_.

¿Por qué no había sido él?

— ¿Ocupado, profesor Snape? Ya veo que sí, tratando de quitar puntos que... ¡bueno pero si el reloj está vacío! Entonces yo le voy a dar algo que quitarnos, profesor Snape.

Se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie. La mujer torció el labio en lo que le pareció una sonrisa suave y alzó su varita apenas unos centímetros.

— Bien veamos. 50 a Ginny Weasley y a Neville Longbottom por los servicios prestados al colegio, durante los hechos en el ministerio. 50 puntos para Luna Lovegood, por la misma causa. 50 para ti Harry Potter, para Ron Weasley y para Hermione Granger. — la mujer le guiñó un ojo a Harry y Snape se preguntó qué seguía. — y 25 para Fred y George Weasley por su ayuda en el castillo.

Claro, el desastre con los fuegos pirotécnicos y la comida volando por los aires. Y después decían que él premiaba injustamente.

— Y ahora... veamos, ¿cuántos pensaba quitar, profesor Snape?

— 20... — se obligó a decir, en el tono más calmado que pudo. Aunque a ciencia cierta estaba aliviado de verla de vuelta y trataba de ocultarlo en su usual malhumor.

— Listo, ya está. ¿Por qué no van afuera y disfrutan del día, mientras el profesor Snape y yo... nos ponemos al día? ¿Te importaría, Severus?

El hombre no dijo nada, mirando a Harry y a Draco en silencio.

— La profesora McGonagall les dio una orden. Vayan.

Al verlos alejarse, Severus se preguntó cómo encarar a la mujer tras él. Le miraba con una sonrisa, casi riéndose y en cuanto se dio la vuelta éste, trató de mantener su mirada seria y tajante.

— ¿Profesor Snape?

— Enseguida. — dijo el hombre tomando su abrigo y su bolso de viaje, ofreciéndole uno de sus brazos para que ella pudiera apoyarse. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, pudo sentirle temblar y ocultando su mano con su larga túnica negra, la posó sobre su mano que se apoyaba su brazo, cuidadosamente y evitando que los retratos notaran que trataba de infundirle valor.

— No puedo mentir, me asusta volver a subir estas escaleras luego de lo sucedido. Aún siento dolor de vez en cuando y no quisiera...

— Subiremos los más despacio posible y lo lograremos. ¿Confías en mí?

Y volvió a esperar que asintiera, solo para poner el pie sobre el primer escalón.

Al cabo de un rato ya habían acabado y caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia su despacho.

_"Si ellos te hieren, ellos me hieren a mí también"._

— Estás muy callado últimamente, Severus. ¿Hay algo que ronda por tu cabeza y te mantiene concentrado sin decir ni un solo sarcasmo o despotricarme que fui muy benevolente con mi casa?

— No ahora, Minerva. _Después_.

— ¿Y cuándo es después, Severus?

— Cuando todo pase. Cuando tengas la fuerza para debatir conmigo por horas y que terminemos insultándonos el uno al otro y quitándonos el habla por días.

— Eso no suena muy alentador, profesor Snape. — dijo ella, deteniéndose frente a su puerta pero y sin embargo, dándose cuenta de que él no pensaba soltarla aún.

— No lo es, profesora McGonagall. Sin duda que estoy de acuerdo pero... ¿sabe algo?

— ¿Qué? — dijo mientras inconscientemente empujaba la puerta de su despacho y aún caminaba del brazo de Severus Snape.

— Soy una criatura de hábito y sé que así, al menos estará bien y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Y ella había soltado su brazo y dispuesto su bastón y su bolso sobre la mesa, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Sonriendo suavemente.

— Pero usted como criatura de hábito, sin embargo fue a visitarme y casi se echó a llorar en mi presencia. Se sintió como un ser humano con sentimientos, lo cuál no es para nada normal en su comportamiento. ¿Entonces...?

Sintió que una mano cubría su mejilla y acariciaba el contorno con dedos largos y pálidos.

— No puedo con tal lógica, profesora McGonagall.

Y ella había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos, mientras posaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchaba el latido suave de su corazón. Cerrando los ojos suavemente.

— Y sin embargo usted me hace una proposición y espera una contestación, pero se va antes de darme la oportunidad de decirle lo que pensaba al respecto.

Sintió que suspiraba sobre su cabeza, mientras no se movía, no le abrazaba. Esperaba que ella decidiera qué hacer a continuación. Aunque lo deseaba, aunque realmente moría por sostenerla contra sí, por besarla y por muchas otras cosas.

— Estoy cansado de escuchar negativas a mi alrededor y si le soy sincero, no creí soportar otra. No después de todo el esfuerzo que me tomó decidirme y darme cuenta de que si no me apresuraba, no me arriesgaba, podría perderla para siempre.

Sonrió con eso y sintió que un par de lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos pero no...

Se separó un par de centímetros y alzó la mirada para focalizar en aquellos ojos negros que la observaban sin reparo. Como si estuviera hecha de cristal, como si fuera una entidad prístina.

— ¿Y desde cuándo?

— No sabría decirle pero cada año que pasa y cada peligro que acecha, siempre lo pienso pero nunca me atrevo a decirlo. Considero que no estoy a su altura.

Se había mordido el labio al darse cuenta de cuán indefenso se sentía él ante su presencia. Le hacía temblar y no sabía exactamente por qué. Su corazón latía ya, pero no de dolor.

— Tonterías, me dijo hace un tiempo. ¿Cómo podría saber eso sin preguntármelo siquiera?

— Ligera intuición.

— ¿Confía en mí, profesor Snape?

Guardó silencio por unos minutos y luego asintió con el mismo silencio.

— Entonces tiene que creerme cuando le diga esto.

Observó que la mujer había cortado la distancia entre ellos y había puesto ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, hablando tan cerca de su oído que enviaba corrientes a todo su cuerpo.

— Que yo también lo amo. No me pregunte por qué, no me pregunte cuándo. Solo confíe en mí como yo confío en usted y creo que todo estará bien de ahora en más.

Y fue entonces cuando lo hizo. Cuando tiró un brazo alrededor de su cintura y abruptamente la tuvo en su regazo, sentándose en un viejo sillón en medio del despacho de la profesora de transformaciones, que ahora había dejado escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Sentada en su regazo.

— No quiero que se canse demasiado. — dijo inclinándose para besarla y ella había reído suavemente entre sus labios, aferrándose a la parte posterior del sofá, para no caer.

Minutos de besos, bocas buscándose la una a la otra y la piel de su cuello temblando ante sus labios sobre ella, solo se rompieron cuando la mujer hizo una mueca de dolor, llevándose una mano al pecho. Severus se había disculpado con apenas un murmullo.

— Mucha emoción por un día, ¿no cree profesor Snape? Pero tengo una idea que nos dejará a ambos satisfechos.

Y el hombre le había observado en silencio, confundido, mientras ella se ponía en pie lo arrastraba hasta su habitación. No esperaba llegar tan lejos con solo la declaración, pero ella solo se había dejado caer en la cama, cuidadosamente.

— ¿Qué le parece una siesta? Yo no me muevo mucho y creo que se encontrara cómodo, durmiendo a mi lado. ¿Qué dice? ¿Confía en mí?

¿Y ahora se iba a quedar diciendo eso de por vida? Debía dejar de hablar entonces, si ella iba a tomar todo a chiste.

A última instancia solo se había sentado a un lado de la cama y se había dejado caer sobre ella, como un robot. Incómodo, algo tímido. Y ella se había acomodado allí, colocando una almohada sobre su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en ella. Acomodándose de la mejor forma para no sentir dolor. Y buscando sus brazos para rodearse con ellos, por supuesto.

— Pensé todos los días en ello y creí que tendría el valor de regresar y oír mi respuesta, pero no fue así profesor Snape.

— Lo confieso. Es usted la única profesora que tuve... que aún me da escalofrío.

Y ella había reído nuevamente, mientras Snape besaba su frente con solo inclinarse un poco y afianzaba el sostén alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, cuidadosamente. Juntando sus manos con las de ella.

— Espero que se encuentre confortable en mí, profesora McGonagall. Que encuentre confort en mí.

— Por supuesto que sí, profesor Snape. De una forma u otra, siempre ha sido así.

Y ambos habían sonreído sin darse cuenta, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para al fin dormir luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo como se debía. Seguros de que todo iba a estar bien de alguna forma, puesto que se tenían el uno al otro.

_Como siempre había sido._


End file.
